


【黄饼】这一年的初雪如约而至（完）

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 黄铉辰X徐彰彬短篇一发完学园AU的小日常，我就是为小甜饼而活
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黄饼
Kudos: 4





	【黄饼】这一年的初雪如约而至（完）

1

那时候才开学没多久，黄铉辰在操场上弯腰系鞋带，邻桌的金昇玟站在他旁边悄悄凑过来低头跟他说那个人又在看你了。

他站起身，假装不经意往教学楼边上的阶梯那边瞟了一眼，果然撞上一双深黑色的眼睛。

距离有点远，可那个人却立刻就别开头。

他也没多说，只是随意答了句好像是啊，就把视线转向了操场上那颗足球。

他不记得自己和那几个人，尤其是其中那位总盯着他看的高年级学长有过什么交流或者过节。

黄铉辰没有故意寻找过他们的存在，但学校就那么大个地方，站到教室窗户往下一看就轻易地把对方圈进眼眶里。

那个人在那个怎么看都气氛不怎么和善的小团体里因为各种原因总之也还是有点显眼的，他似乎总是处于整个集团的最中心，不管引起的打闹、争吵或是特别幼稚中二的搞怪大笑——当然这种情况比较少，高年级的学长在公共场所通常总是爱摆出一副酷炫的前辈模样，维持着那种青春期特有的自尊心。

最开始他也想过是不是自己想多了，可在他清楚看到对方路过操场看见踢球的自己以后猛地停住脚步，又插着兜晃悠到旁边的长椅上坐稳一直等到他换下场提起书包走人，才在他被女生围上来送上饮料那只一会儿分神的时候消失。

他猜测过这会不会是那种影视剧作品里常见的对于他这样……不是他自恋，可他也知道自己这种形象的人，可能就在不经意之间被迫卷入什么根本没主动参与的感情纠纷，然后遭遇不良少年集团针对的故事。

金昇玟听完全身发冷似的缩了一下脖子：你少看点电视剧吧。

黄铉辰大手一挥：你不懂。

让人胆战心惊的校园危机生活没有到来，对方似乎也没打算跟他有什么正面交流，除了路过多看他几眼以外就没再靠近了。

有几次黄铉辰甚至就那么看了回去，对方会愣一下然后转开头结束这段注视。

虽然这看起来似乎并不影响他的生活，但被人默默围观毕竟不是什么让人开心的事情，无奈他也不知道该怎么去解决这件事。

对方跟他保持着绝对距离，不远离也不靠近。

黄铉辰束手无策，就只好把这些都当成他校园生活的小插曲就那么过下去。

2

十月天气就开始冷了，然而热血少年黄铉辰对自己的体魄有着极度自信，某天踢完球带着一身汗穿着短袖回家，结果路上吹起一阵妖风，他也毫不意外当晚就狠狠病倒了。

那次感冒差点要了他小命，几乎一星期没去上课，再次出现在校园的时候他内心简直有种物是人非的错觉。

比如金昇玟跟他说彰彬哥来跟我问过你怎么了。

谁是彰彬哥，问我干什么，为什么来问你。

三个问题在他脑子里像社交软件里对话框一样伴随气泡音一条接一条飞出来。

金昇玟掏出手机朝他嘿嘿地笑：我给他发条短信说你今天来了。

……为什么连电话都留了。

金昇玟十分擅长讲解来龙去脉，于是他不在的时间里发生的事情条理清晰地被他梳理了一遍。

比如那个总是看着他的学长，是怎么在他的音乐社团和他偶遇然后问起自己甚至留了电话的。

他的同桌对他讲那个学长是怎么和看起来不一样的，可他听着听着就怎么都觉得一股不耐烦的焦躁感在心里涌着。

好在上课铃声替他打断了对方的话。

翻开笔记本，在空白页的白边上用签字笔涂涂抹抹画出一个有着锐角三角形脑袋的小火柴人。

3

他也不知道怎么就鼓起了勇气提着书包走向那个人。

徐彰彬，好的，现在他已经知道这个名字了。

徐彰彬开始并没有太在意，只认为他是和往常一样路过，一边和旁边染了深蓝头发的男生聊着什么一边悄悄看他，直到黄铉辰逐渐偏离大路的方向径直朝他走过来。

黄铉辰看起来淡定，实则慌得一笔，他几乎可以听见自己心跳砰砰撞着胸腔的声音，吵得放学路上嘈杂的声音都变得好像从另一个空间传来的似的。

唯一的安慰就是徐彰彬看起来也没比他好多少——他把手搭在旁边那个男生的胳膊上，一副打算躲到他身后的架势，虽然最终估计是在自己身为学长前辈哥的自觉之下还是努力端住了。

黄铉辰那几步走了一世纪那么慢，徐彰彬的心跳就在那跳了一世纪那么慌。

虽然在当时的围观路人韩知城眼里看，就只是一个再普通不过的打招呼罢了。

你好。

我是黄铉辰。

能不能问一下你为什么总是在看我？

声音没有抖，也没有紧张得嘴瓢，黄铉辰对自己的表现还算满意。

只是那个离这么近以后看起来越发小只……划掉，的学长仰着头还没来得及回答，他旁边的人倒是笑着先开了口。

咳，他就是觉得你好看。

徐彰彬倒吸一口气，抓着他胳膊那只手变成了揪住他袖子，另一只手握成拳头举起来就要往他身上砸。

长得有点像小型啮齿类动物的男孩手臂挡着脸还没挨打就开始嗷嗷叫。

像是突然意识到这画面可能实在不成体统，徐彰彬悄悄瞟了黄铉辰一眼便松开了手。

不是……

说完不是好像又觉得好像是在说他不好看似的，又补了一句不是不是。

对话就卡在这里不能进行了。

黄铉辰倒是突然一个深呼吸。

没拿书包那只手拍拍胸口，略带刻意却又有点亲切地摆出一副松了口气的样子。

他笑起来。

哇，吓死我了，我还以为我被什么可怕的不良少年缠上了。

对方看着他瞪大眼睛，一脸受了惊吓地不可思议。

谁？不良？我吗？

……

真的，我吗？

黄铉辰嘴角扬着，眼角笑出几条可爱的笑纹，连眨眼的速度好像都变慢了。

夕阳照着他侧脸，给他描出一道朦胧柔和的金色轮廓。

4

一道环很容易就和另一道环扣在一起，就像整理好再放在衣兜里的耳机线一样，最后也都会狠狠系上一个死结。

从最简单的只是偶遇后打个招呼开始，这个看似冷漠确实则过分热情的学长很快就和他混熟了。

同时连带着和他周围的人也一起混熟了。

学校仍然就那么一点大，往远了说一个个好像都互相有点关系。

金昇玟那个神龙见首不见尾的声乐部三年级大前辈和徐彰彬非常熟，韩知成和黄铉辰他们班体育课经常一起上，大前辈老家的表弟是黄铉辰同班同学，这是他后来才知道的，还有文化活动和黄铉辰一起被拉去表演的学长和韩知成意外的熟，声乐部年纪最小的转学生到底是怎么被徐彰彬盯上整天企图亲亲抱抱举高高他倒是不太清楚。

这大概就是他放学约徐彰彬一起去麦当劳结果走出校门突然就变成二四得八一起在烧烤店撸串的理由吧。

5

虽然才十一月中旬，可寒冷已经初露锋芒。

少年人集团在街上总是有着过分的存在感和朝气，黄铉辰甚至能从路人的目光中感觉到偶尔的艳羡和一些长辈微笑。

他勾着金昇玟的脖子听他讲述今天声乐部又发生什么了，一边有一搭没一搭看着徐彰彬在他右前方一点钟方向缠着小孩要抱抱。

目的地要走二十分钟，几个人前前后后各种排列组合换了好几次聊天对象，在最后一次过马路等红灯的时候黄铉辰才慢慢站到了徐彰彬旁边。

只过了六点可天已经彻底暗了，红灯倒数的数字鲜艳刺眼，照着他们脚底下的斑马线都映着淡淡的红光。

数字一秒一秒变化着，在转变成绿色的瞬间他们两个人心照不宣地多等了几秒才迈开脚步。

和着急过马路的人用着不同频率的步伐走着，很快就和打头的大部队拉开了一点距离。

麦当劳哈。

黄铉辰一边侧身让开对面走过来的女学生一边小声嘟囔了一句，徐彰彬听完以后笑出声。

没关系啦，羊肉串也挺好的。

……

徐彰彬看见小孩噘了一下嘴，委委屈屈的可爱极了。

黄铉辰确实有那么一点点的失落，他和徐彰彬熟悉的有一段时间了，要说他们的相遇纯粹是来当个为我们的友谊干杯的好朋友就真自欺欺人了，他不可能忽略从一开始那双眼睛就透露出来的光，也清楚地知道自己为什么会被吸引和那样专注于它的理由。

即使看不太出来，可他自己知道他越来越难控制住想要接近对方的念头，甚至只是因为偶尔递过水瓶时接触的指尖都能让他心脏因为雀跃而小小的漏跳半拍。

听起来有点没起子，可这就是现实。

本来一开始他以为徐彰彬会先开口的，毕竟是那个能盯了自己一个月的人，可对方就只会在偶尔气氛刚好的最后一秒向后躲开。

落在他手心的指纹像小猫轻轻挠他心脏。

所以今天的他原本是打算告白的。

虽然大概又要延迟了。

沿着小巷往烤串店走那条路是条很窄又没有人行道的旧路，迎面走来一个低着头行色匆匆的路人撞上徐彰彬的肩膀，黄铉辰看着旁边的人影晃了一下向他倒过来，立刻抬手从口面揽住他。

路人赶忙扭头给他们道歉，俩人一起回应了没事，等对方走远徐彰彬才仰起头，朝黄铉辰喊了句谢啦。

黄铉辰没说话，只感觉靠在身上的重量慢慢离远，原本接触在一起暖烘烘的地方又变得冷了。

6

黄铉辰有点恨，他不明白为什么他俩明明前后脚一起进店里都能被安排在隔了老远的位置。

徐彰彬在他斜对面缩着肩膀一直笑，大概觉得这场面真的太有意思了吧。

黄铉辰是笑不出来，只好把所有精力都发泄在送到眼前的烤串上。

当然，那一顿最后吃得还是挺开心的，黄铉辰恨了三分钟就决定忽略这茬儿了。

最后看着快到尾声，方灿把钱包扔给徐彰彬让他去结账。

这不好吧，多破费啊。

行了快去吧。

方灿咬着烤牛肉朝他往外挥手示意他赶紧。

黄铉辰一边喝雪碧一边眼珠子滴溜溜看着徐彰彬挤过人群走向门口大厅，等他拐出去看不见人影过了几分钟才站起来说了句我去趟厕所。

反正倒也没人给他指出厕所的方向不在他去的那边。

7

徐彰彬没回头就感觉有个人影挨着他站在了旁边。

多少钱？

八百多。

哇……灿哥对不起。

下次要请灿哥吃更好的啊。

徐彰彬接过服务员递上来的卡和小票一起塞进钱包。

他们正站在店门口，撩开门帘走进来的客人一边跺脚一边有些兴奋地念叨下雪了，然后被服务生问着您几位领到了店里。

客人身上带进来的冷空气更衬得他们这家火热朝天的小店像个建在丛林深处的木屋，有壁炉燃烧带来的热，接待着无数旅人。

徐彰彬等那客人走远的时候把目光从他肩头一点点白色雪片上收回来转向黄铉辰。

出去看看？

好。

8

雪才刚开始落，雪花还没来得及在地面留下任何痕迹，只是能从夜晚的路灯和来往的车灯光线下看见那些忽闪的结晶。

徐彰彬走出门拐到店门口窗户边凸出来的大理石窗框边勉强坐下。

黄铉辰在他旁边站着，仰头看着天空，轻轻呵出一口气。

现在许愿的话据说一定会实现的。

徐彰彬轻声笑着。

这么浪漫的吗……倒很适合你。

为什么？

黄铉辰低下头看他，又嫌离得太远，马上凑上去挨着他一起坐在了窗台上。

没什么……就是看起来就很梦幻的感觉，雪天和愿望都很适合你。

徐彰彬在不刻意提高音量的时候说话声甚至可以算低沉，可能因为觉得自己的外形配上这种声音就显得过分难以接近，他通常在和人的交往中总会注意这一点。

所以当他逐渐不那么故意去保持这些细节的时候，会让人感觉另一种亲近的模样。

徐彰彬没睡醒似的在那嘟嘟囔囔轻声说着，黄铉辰在旁边稍稍低着头转过脸看着他。

天还是太冷了，徐彰彬的鼻尖被冻得有点红，但也只有这么近才看得出来。

他吸吸鼻子，迎上对着自己的眼睛。

干嘛。

其实除了许愿之外，还有另一个传说的，哥知道吗？

知道啊，谁都知道吧，我还不至于到那个地步。

徐彰彬笑着缩缩肩膀，往后靠上玻璃，又被冷得坐起来。

黄铉辰的视线没有离开过他。

那哥你觉得会实现吗？

……

他们不知不觉靠得太近了，徐彰彬目光在黄铉辰脸颊那颗浅浅的痣上停留了一下，然后抬起来看向他的眼睛，似笑非笑地朝他扬扬下巴。

你试试啊，试试不就知道了。

落下的雪花因为周围突然移动的气流改变了落下的方向，绕了几个弧线转着圈静静贴在男孩的睫毛上。

猛地放大的脸和落在嘴唇上的柔软触感稍纵即逝，徐彰彬甚至没来得及眨一下眼。

我喜欢你。

那个他认为最适合雪天的男孩对他说了这句话，接着又有点慌张地继续开口。

对不起啊，好像顺序弄反了。

徐彰彬没出声，只是一直看着他，过了很久才小声嘟囔了一声好吵。

什么？

心跳声好吵。

我的吗？

黄铉辰手掌按在自己胸前感受了一下，觉得是有点。

我说我的。

徐彰彬的脸后知后觉地开始发烫，耳朵尖都变成了醉酒一样的绯红色，明明是冬天，却好像连汗都要流下来了。

黄铉辰听完他的话就只是咯咯地笑，伸手抓住徐彰彬挨着他的那一只手握紧，一边又往他身上靠着倒了倒。

那我能再亲你一下吗？

小店门口的路上依然不断有客人和行人来来往往，鲜少有人会注意到倚靠着坐在窗前的少年，那里就像他们独一无二的世界。

两人脚边地上已经被雪花铺上薄薄一层白色绒絮。

这一年的初雪如约而至。

END

其实想写出一种香香软软慢吞吞（？）的感觉，还有学生生涯暧昧时期的那种心照不宣的小情愫


End file.
